User talk:Bloody18
don User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 1 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 2 Okay XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on again. I was in Pennsylvania for 3 days. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep that's me. And I am 12 xD TeeHee 22:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Not really. I'm only 5'2" but my friend's about 5'7" and she's younger. We're just either really tall or really small in my school xD TeeHee 23:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? 08:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) xD It's okay, I get it all the time. I'm pretty good. You? TeeHee 11:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ehh not much. I tend to stay in to read, write, draw, watch TV or go on the computer. TeeHee 21:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It says on my profile xD TeeHee 21:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep it's because I'm too young. Even when I'm old enough I probably won't go back because it'd be so weird. TeeHee 21:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 21:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Nothing much, I go back to school tommorrow, which doesn't please me xD.Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's early. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 23:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi :) [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 16:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Not much, just working on my fanfics. [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 12:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo! You online? Want to hear about Polio or Paolo Nutini? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 19:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ircccc Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 19:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC)' What's that? What's that?! Well, the first one you should have most definitely have heard of. Polio is an infectious disease that causes damage to the nervous system and can even cause paralysis! Two Americans - Jonas Salk and Albert Sabin created the vaccine against it! Have you been paying attention at all during Biology? XD The second person, I don't expect you to have heard of. Paolo Nutini is a singing Scotsman that became famous for his song New Shoes - but be warned, this video seems to have actually been filmed by a potato. He's 24 but sounds like an old man and there really is only one word to describe his music - amazing! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 09:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Are you here? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do I want something? Ummm... Entertainment? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Already on! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, I knew the world revolved around me and was bored when I wasn't there. I'm just busy with school, Bloobles. They want me to repeat, and I'm like 'GAH'. xD [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 00:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the source mode button? HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I think I've got it. Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 20:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bloobles. I really really hope they don't. :-( [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 06:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah, not really. Have you been on StormClan lately? [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! What's up? How is my new avatar? And the world of fanfictions design looks really good! :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 01:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. My scool s starting next week. Can't wait. I like school as long the teachers don't load us with lots of homework. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 01:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :D Well I never have that trouble. We don't have the same classes everyday. We have them every other day, so if i'm too lazy to do it that day, i do it the next day. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yah its labour day on monday,that's why we start school on tuesday. of course all we do on tuesday is get our class schedule and our locker number and code. On wednesday the classes officially begin. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No haven't yet but Im planning to after I finish writing chapter 10 of deadly fate:the beginning. I haven't editted it for ages! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm 14 1/2. Why? Vilaya I NEED some cake! 02:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You have finished most of your fanfics right? I haven't even finsihed my first one. I am such a lazy writer XD [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 02:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a professional actress XD It's just a hobby for me. I do school plays as well as acting camps. It's fun for me :) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 02:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel All right, see you then :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 02:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Are you on at the moment? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 19:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Not much. Nice new signature, BTW. How are you? Hollydapple798 19:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool. ^_^ Hollydapple798 20:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm sorry I couldn't chat with you today but I was extremely busy. Also; I had a horrible fight that left me feeling SO deppressed :( Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It was verbal. And it was on the internet. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Anything you want to know about it I'll tell you. Well; I was on Redwall Wars Wiki Chat (I'm a fan of a series called Redwall in addition to warriors) and this user came on. Her name is Skalarana but everyone calls her Skal. She is probably on the top of my hatelist. She is a rich spoiled brat with a HORRIBLE temper; and to top it all off she's emo (I hate emoness) so when Skal came on today she was having a bad day. So she took it out on me. And so I started yelling at her and everything got worse from there. Before I left I called her a fool. Then she called me one and said she hated me. I'm soooooooo deppressed right now :( Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No I don't. And maybe you should avoid me in that case. I don't want to have another fight. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok.... Can I still talk to you? I'm having a really bad day. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel and if you're nice to me and you'll listen to what I say then I don't care if you're emo! Sorry I haven't been on in a while Bloody. I was on DeviantART, YouTube and playing Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 =) Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Is it a chick? XD Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'm going to make my own super edition, called Blackstar's Journey :3 Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm a guy and I'm heterosexual not homosexual. But, here's my email anyways: spinosaurus98@optimum.net. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 02:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 18:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) With the title I have something like, "I want to read this!", and I think the prologue is the best part of the story.Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 18:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Heya! You online? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness! Sorry! I completely forgot about that! See what homework does to me?! Teachers should just stop giving it to me! Although if I just walked up to my Headmistress and told her to stop giving me homework because it makes me forget about the collab that I'm doing with Bloodstar18 on Warriors Fanfiction, she may just explode... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Read `The Story`? Which story? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Have I? Hmmm... Good question! Probably, but I can't really remember. I'll just go and see if it looks familiar! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I was reading last night! And yes I did read it! I remebered the names... Good start though! It looks really interesting! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I'll be fast asleep by the time you return! Cheerio!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) it's not a stupid question! A kitten is half a cat.[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] Oh I'm sorry Bloody! I'll try to come on here some more! ShadewingBlades of the Night 11:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nice to meet you Hello my name is Aspenflower14 but you can call me Aspen or Aspeny. I was wondering if I could make a fanfic already or if I cant yet. It is nice to meet you Bloody and I am sure we will become good friends :) I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 18:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay thats good. I read Bloodstar, the greatest leader. Its good but as I said before, odd coupling. Maybe you'll read my new series, The Shared Destiny Series. It isnt quite done yet but I'm working on it. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Its kind of...unreadable at the moment cause I havent wrote anything but the allegances to the 1st book but you can read the allegances. I live in the USA. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm not comfortable sharing what state though so please dont ask. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No thanks :) I have to log off now. Ttyl~! I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I was in a bad mood. I said some things to 4pinkbear. Birdpaw randomly popped in and banned me for three days. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yellow! Want to come on IRC? everyone is like on. :P '''Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Will do. But I won't be on that often, I'll check in every few days, I'll try to write some more (my Chosen Twelve Series sucks, so I'm not continuing). :( ShadewingBlades of the Night 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh hi xP Haha, I didn't know you where on here either :P How ya doin'?-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 02:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well, thanks for asking :3 Who's your fav charrie in bleach? Mine's Toshiro <3 (I'm actually only a few inches taller than him- he comes up to my neck xD) -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 02:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh,heh, sorry, I guess old habits die hard. I personally don't like Orihime, she's... too... dumb? I guess xD (Another random fact- Ichigo is only an inch taller than my dad.)-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I got 9 out of 10- the questions about the most beautiful zanpakto is an opnion >.< I think Baykaya (spellfail) is the most beautiful <3 My dad is 6 ft. exact, i'm 5 ft. exact :3 -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) All right, sleep well :3 AND IM SORRY ;n; It's a habit *twitches* -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ... K and I have a few chapters done in The Destiny Unfolds if you want to read it. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 17:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sky Warriors? Nah, I'm not mad. I mean it's just a book xD The emptyness...Will Haunt You 18:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright =) and nothing much. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 15:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) lolz "And the plot thickens. I like this saying, cause it reminds me of stew XD" First off, my dad, in the other room, came in and asked me if I was all right because I sounded like I was dying cuz I was laughing so hard. And normally he doesn't give a shit if I'm laughing. :D Second, now I want stew. >.< - '''Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 20:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' Dude...seriously. Don't. I've been down that road. It only ends badly, and it doesn't help whatsoever (Yes, I consider myself fat, as does my family. While my friends tell me I'm not, I don't really believe them.) Now, reading your diary, I can see what you mean, and really, just don't. People go anorexic, or anemic when they try to starve themselves, and all it does is screw their lives forever. Just saying. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 22:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' -*grunts* Whatever. I stand by what I say, but you don't wanna listen to me, fiiine, just fine. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 12:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Hi bloody. I'm kinda new here, as you can see. Can you give me some tips? :) Hallybunny23 20:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Er... nope. Should I? What's it about, and does it have good grammar? xD :-) [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 02:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, whatever. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 15:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC)' Maybe. Ask me in a few days. I'm still ticked. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 17:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC)' :3 I don't stay active on many places xD And my diary, well, I'm writing it up. I had some done a few days ago but my computer crashed, and it happened again yesterday, so... TeeHee 18:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) -*growls* I'll think about it. Shattered hearts... Can never truly be fixed...User blog:Stargaze66/Requestsss 18:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh hai thar! :D I'm doing good, and you? 22:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes I do, but it's on another wiki, not WFW. :3 22:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi IRC? and read Cold Heart :D pleases Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You know, in this case, begging and pleading isn't going to get your way. It only pisses me off more. ;) Just an FYI. Shattered hearts... Can never truly be fixed...'''[[User blog:Stargaze66/Requestsss|